Haley Moon and the Sunshine Islands
by IRlyLoveFanFiction
Summary: Based off of the game Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands, Haley moves to the Islands just like in the game. But instead of the original story, I'm changing it up and adding some real heart to it. (Chelsea's name is now Haley). She is living her dream, but it's not as she expected. Who will help her through her new life? And are her wishes really coming true? Rating may change later.
1. Wish I May

**Haley Moon**

* * *

Haley's POV

There had always been that desire in my heart for as long as I can remember, to have my own farm. My parents didn't mind, they were just happy I didn't want to do something stupid with my life like become an artist or a singer. 'That's crazy stuff, Haley. You get no privacy, you get bad pay, and what happens when you lose your artistic motives? You disappear and no one hears of you again.' My parents had said. I was so, _so_ glad that I was an adult. There was this cute little selection of islands far off the coast from where my uncle used to live. He said that there was an abandoned ranch and that I should look into it. Well, I did look into it. The ranch was mine now. Sure, I was kind of broke... But things were going my way! My parents were so proud of me, even though my sisters both went to college and got 'real paying jobs'. This was the life for me. My mom used to work on a ranch in the summers with her siblings, so of course she supported me once she knew that I was going to buy an island. Did I forget to mention that? That my new ranch is on its own private island? Sure it's really close to the other ones, but it's like my own little world! Sadly, even though my family was letting me use my college fund to help me start my new life, there was no plane to get there. I had to spend forever in a boat just to get to my paradise. My family would never be able to visit, not unless my sisters' jobs actually did give really good pay. We're not exactly the rich kind of family, you know. Maybe that's why I want to be a rancher and not a lawyer or a doctor. To the point, I was spending my first night on my island. It was so late, I knew it would be a bad idea to wake anybody up on the islands. There was a sign on my island, near the bridge to the village, that said something and then 'island'. I guess it had a name before-hand. But they did say it was abandoned... The house was small, but it was clear that the villagers had it ready for me. Or at least I thought.

"Wh-where's the bathroom? The kitchen? The washer and... oh god." There were no other doors in the house! There was a nice looking bed, a table, a calendar, and a phone. But that was it! Where was I going to cook? How would I shower? Where was I going to do... my 'business'? Surely there must have been, an out house maybe? It's pretty dark out, so I'm not all that sure. "I-it's fine Haley. The showers and toilet are probably somewhere outside. A-and I just have to cook on a fire from now on. This is real ranching, right?" I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't totally freaked out. I mean I never had 'the good life', but at least where we lived everything was inside! I've even been to several farms and ranches before, but none like this. Sighing, I walked over to the window. I looked out, staring at the full moon. "The full moon is always good luck. It's bright, pretty, and white. It shines with stars... and wow are there so many stars out here. I've never seen... so many little lights. This place is nothing like the other farms I've been to." My fear vanished at the sight of the night sky. There was nothing more beautiful than a full moon with sparkling lights on a dark blue canvas of air.

I got on my knees, sighed, and put my hands together, "Alright, okay... I know I haven't really been all that faithful for the past... 3 years or so, but just hear me out." I closed my eyes, "Dear, God, holy spirit... Jesus... uh, I know I haven't prayed in a while, but I just want to ask for one thing. I would really appreciate it if you could make my first few days here alright. I don't know, just a little shove in the right direction? I'm not asking for you to smite all of the bugs off of my stuff or anything like that. Well it's just that I need this to go well for me. For my mom, and my dad. They were so upset to have me leave, they're missing me right now. And my uncle, he had to get the okay on me buying this ranch. My sisters too. They have to know that I didn't just throw my life away for a silly dream. They wanted to be singers and artists... I want to live out my dream, so that most of all, they know that one day they can live theirs with no regrets." I slowly opened my eyes but then squinted them shut again, "Ah, AMEN!" And I opened them again. Just to see, out the window, a star crossing the midnight sky.


	2. Welcome to Sunshine Islands

**Haley Moon**

* * *

I lazily stretched out, waking up with the sun shining through my window. I guess this would be my life from now on, with the sun as my alarm clock. Only having packed a few different outfits, I tried to pick one that would be best for farm work. Sturdy denim shorts with a short sleeved shirt should work. Maybe I should grab my vest too, so I don't look too tacky. And can't forget my red bandana. "Well you'll be wackin' the ground for planting so get used to it Haley!" I giggled to myself, just imagining how I'd look trying to run a whole farm by myself. "Oh... by myself. That's right, I'm all alone on this island." I pulled my second boot on then started walking on out towards the door. When I closed the door, I saw someone crossing the bridge between my island and the village. "Ah, Taro, right?" I shouted and waved. The old man was bald, wrinkly, and using a cane. I wonder how old he is. But I guess he isn't that old, because he shook his cane at me, "I'm not deaf yet girly. So, Moon, your uncle told me you were going to be here a few days ago. I only knew you were here now because Denny said there was a strange boat headin' towards this island." I shook my head, "My name isn't Moon... But yeah, well you see the original plans changed and the boat ride was pretty long, so sorry if you were expecting me to be here a few days ago." Honestly, I was nervous. My uncle said Taro was old but that he would help me learn the basics to farming on this island's soil. Taro stopped when he got closer to the house, resting on his cane. "Your house is a bit small, but it's good for just starting out." Then I remembered about the lack of, well, furnishings. "Uh, I noticed that there's no kitchen in there." Taro nodded, "Yep." "Or a shower-" "Yep." "Or a toilet!" Maybe it sounded prissy, but I at least had to know where the things I needed were.

Taro shook his head and laughed, "You'll just have to get used to it. But don't worry, when you get the money you can build on your house some more. Why don't you meet everybody? So slow. How long does it take to cross one bridge?" Taro turned his head to see if who ever he was talking about was there. It looked like three adults. Maybe my uncle got Taro to hire some farm hands for me? That would be great! Though, as they got closer, they didn't seem like farm hands to me... Now I was really nervous. Once the three adults had gotten to the island, Taro gestured towards them, "These people are also going to help you with owning this big ranch." So they would help, but I guess not as farm hands. The only woman of the group, who was kinda chubby and pale, smiled, "I'm Mirabelle, I own the animal supplies store on Vendure Island. You can buy things for any animals you get for your farm from me. You could probably meet my daughter Julia if you decide to stop by." Mirabelle seemed nice enough. She had those baby blue eyes, the ones that scream 'I wouldn't hurt a fly'. She had a strange type of dress on that was blue and red. Yet it seemed to fit her well. The first man in the group held his hand out to shake mine. I had to be polite, I mean these people were going to help me. "I am Chen, my store is right next to Mirabelle's. I sell all kinds of things, including the seeds you'll need to start farming. My boy is probably too young for you to want to spend time with, but he helps me in the store so don't be afraid to ask him for something if I'm in the back." Now I wasn't trying to be racist, but he was certainly Asian. The third... 'person' was extremely muscular, almost to a disgusting point. And his face wasn't all that pretty either. Taro turned towards the stranger man, "Eh, Gannon, she's worried about how tiny her house is!" Whoa he didn't have to say it like that, now I seemed prissy. But the man, Gannon? He smiled, "I build pretty much everything on these islands. Bridges, houses, I even sell some tools that you might want. I'm quite busy, being the only carpenter on the islands, but all you have to do is get the money and materials and I'll build whatever you want for your house." Now I felt mean. I had judged this guy on his appearance but he was being nice.

"Well, don't be shy!" Mirabelle waved and the three shop owners were heading back to Vendure Island. Taro smiled, "I didn't think they would leave their shops on such short notice just to come see you! Now, I'm in the shipping anything you want shipped out, you just but in the shipping bins you find around the islands and I'll make sure the products and the money go to the right places. I really think we can make this ranch work, Moon!" Taro nodded to me. "My name's Haley! Haley Chelsea Moon." I was a bit annoyed. I didn't like my last name, or rather, people calling me by my last name. Taro laughed and gave me a knowing smile. He must have already known that and was trying to play a joke. Taro waved his hand as if to say 'follow me'. I guess he would tell me about the ranch. We walked over to where all of the grass was gone and replaced with dirt. "Now I know you have the basic knowledge of what to do. And anything you buy from Chen's will have directions specifically for our Islands' weather and soil. But I'll remind ya anyway. You use a hoe so that you place the seeds, then you simply water the spots accordingly. Here are some welcoming gifts for you." Taro handed me a bag of some sort, a hoe, some seeds, a watering can, and some type of plant. "What is-" "That herb will keep your strength up. Farming is hard, and you aren't going to have time to cook up a nice brunch. So you just eat those herbs. Or you'll pass out from exhaustion!"

I nodded, "Right." I was starting to organize my bag. There were pockets and slots to fit all sorts of things in it. "Ah ah ah, Haley. Don't just put that stuff away yet. Go on and plant some seeds. I want to make sure you know how to farm." Oh he had to be kidding me. But I couldn't just say no, this guy clearly went out of his way to make sure I settled into this ranch. So as he watched, I started beating the ground, tossing seeds, watering them after-wards. It took a while, surprisingly. Maybe it's because I woke up so late? It had been maybe 11 a.m. at the latest. Taro started to talk about the islands. "A long time ago something bad happened to our islands. Lots of 'em sank to the bottom of the ocean. We lost a lot of money from all of the old revenue we used to make on the islands. Now of course we've all adapted to this life, but it still feels like we're missing a part of us." And he went on about the old islands for a long time. It started to get dark when I finally finished farming and Taro finished speaking. "Alright, I'll be going now. Check out the three islands, the second you get the chance!" Taro started to walk across the large bridge. I got up off the ground, confused, "But I thought there were only two other islands?" Taro stopped and turned, "Well, Moon... Welcome to Sunshine Islands!" And he continued to hobble away. Shaking my head, I started to wipe the dust off my knees. It'd be nice to get some rest.

Before I could get rest, though. I had to write this stuff down. Everything I learned today, like a little journal I can look back on when I'm older. I knew I had packed an empty book for this sort of thing, so I went to look for it, to write today down.


End file.
